


The Miscreants

by ThatOneRandomWriter



Series: The Miscreants [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneRandomWriter/pseuds/ThatOneRandomWriter





	The Miscreants

It was a bright summer morning in the Bordersphere. Still, though the sun shined through the window of his upstairs room, Ellision could feel the constantly freezing weather of the sphere he resided in. Middle class has its downsides. He took a quick morning shower to properly wake up, then put on his clothes. A turtleneck, boxers, tights, pants, his favorite jacket (That his mom would wash every night and leave near his bed in the morning), and the matching scarf with the word 'Sugar' and a chemical compound to match near the edges. A few days ago, Ellision turned 19. His father would've been proud of him, if he could see what was going on. His father though, had broken one of the only laws a long time ago. Don't try to leave your sphere. The poor fool had been killed, and his body shuttled down to earth with the rest of the miscreants, as far as Ellision knew. Earth... He glanced to the curved wall of the sphere outside of his window. He loved his house. From his window, in the morning, you could see it. The giant ball of blue, green, and white that he'd come to love. The Monarkeys told the rest of the spheres that earth was too dangerous, with scaled poisonous beasts and deadly black tar everywhere. That's all they would tell them, and that's all he knew. Still, he hoped to climb in the ranks as a scientist, and possibly become a Geologist. The thought thrilled him. His mother was a Meteorologist, and his father an Astronomer. He had a pretty good chance, but for now he was stuck with mixing stupid chemicals together and seeing how they react to certain environments.

> "Ellision! Ellision! C'mere! Another Lowkey escaped his sphere!"

Ah. The Lowkeysphere. The Lowkeys. Ellision just LOVED it when this happened. If you didn't catch on to the sarcasm, that's just sad.

> "Yeah. It is."

The brunette sat down with his mother. Such a frail little thing. He truly loved her. She was certainly one of the best of the scientists in the spheres, next to the Brittes.

> _"-And now, a special report. A few days ago, a Monarkey broke the law and abandoned his sphere to go to the lowest sphere of them all. The Lowkeysphere. Now, he's broken into the Bordersphere. Some believe he's going to look for some allies in this sphere. If you see him, report it to the nearest PeaceBot immediately. Here's a picture of the suspect in question, named Mark Burrham."_

Ellision stared at the screen, baffled, and slightly shocked. He'd been shocked when this guy, only a few years older than him, had left the best sphere imaginable. Living in the Monarksphere, well, he's only heard stories. Golden walls, floors covered in candy grass (Whatever that is), and one of the closest views of earth imaginable. That was another reason Ellision wanted to become a geologist. He'd have clearance to go to this amazing sphere, and possibly make a name for himself. To redeem their family name. No more Cadanas would be born and labeled as 'Miscreants'. As these thoughts subsided, he stared at the pictures being blown up on the screen. This miscreant, Mark, was absolutely-

> "Stunning! Ellision, he looks just like you!"

She couldn't be any further from the truth. Mark had a square looking face, with stunning blue eyes and black hair tied in the back. Ellision had the standard circle face, dull green eyes, and curly brown hair that he could never make straight no matter how much he brushed. Mark had broad shoulders and a strong looking body while Ellision had a more chubby body and... feminine features he wish he could just get rid of. Of course, he wouldn't voice his opinions of himself. He didn't want the twinkle in his mother's eyes to go away. She looked so happy, and she deserved some kind of happiness. After the death of her husband, thank twinkle went away for a while. Ellision was just glad it had returned when it did. He was starting to think the mother he knew and loved had disappeared forever.

> _"Lead Monarkey Ryler Burrham had this to say. 'My brother has gone out of control. He's come to believe that his actions have no consequences because he's higher up, and therefore can do whatever he pleases. Though being higher up has its advantages, he doesn't understand the great responsibility that comes with it. When he is caught, he will not go unpunished. Mark is a good climber, so make sure you lock ALL windows and doors. Even attic doors need to be locked up. He is extremely dangerous, and has years of self defense training. Trying to take him on would only get you hurt, so do yourself a favor and don't engage in combat.' Our lead Monarkey really cares for our safety, doesn't he? From providing us with food to making our houses, he makes sure that everyone is happy and healthy. Give him a hand!"_

Ellision rolled his eyes as his mother clapped. He honestly didn't want to clap to that. When his dad was around, Ellision learned a few things. One of those things was that the TV can't hear you. Of course small children will start clapping when told. They don't know any better. Ellision does though. There's no cameras on the TV. The man on the screen can't see if you're clapping or not. He can't see whether you choose 'A' or 'B'. He can't actually break the fourth wall. Only video games can do that. Right?

> "Maybe."

As Ell turned to his mother, he took the time to actually identify her features. Very slim, and very fragile. His face. His eyes, but brighter. He had his father's hair though. His mother's hair was a beautiful blond color that even citizens of the Monarksphere would kill to have. Or at least, that's what he thinks. He's only met one Monarkey, who gave him his special marking when he turned 18. The guy only looked at Ellision's mother, so he had to have seen something he liked. His mom turned off the TV and sighed quietly.

> "Those Monarks really are handsome aren't they? Not one of them has ever looked anything close to average."
> 
> "How many have you seen?"
> 
> "Well..."

The doorbell rang, and Ellision groaned. Itami was here. His soon to be fiancee, that he didn't even like that way. She'd treat him like a kid, and tease him. Almost like a sister. Not a wife. Itami's SISTER, Katrice. Now there's some wife material. He trudged over to the door, flinging it open.

"Hey nerd. What took so long?"


End file.
